


safe on the ground

by irrationalqueer



Series: appendage [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Magic, dan’s a witch, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalqueer/pseuds/irrationalqueer
Summary: witchcraft or just a flimsy excuse for floor sex, you decide
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: appendage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124882
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	safe on the ground

**Author's Note:**

> vaguely in the same universe as my other fic appendage but neither story has much to do with the other so!

“Are you sure this isn’t just an excuse to fuck me on the floor?” Phil asks, mouth twitching. He’s mostly naked and Dan’s actually naked and in his lap, and they’d been on their way to something really nice when he’d started speaking. Dan’s helpless though, headbutts him in the shoulder while he laughs.

“You think I need an excuse for that?” Dan says, biting his shoulder and feeling Phil’s dick twitch where they’re pressed together, hears his sharp inhale. He smiles a little bit, kisses over the spot he bit and leans in closer. 

Phil shrugs as much as he can with Dan hanging all over him. “I dunno, maybe? It’s no weirder than fucking on the floor to keep my flat safe,” he says casually. When Dan looks up at him, offended, he’s just barely managing to hide his smile, and Dan relaxes immediately, rolling his eyes.

“You know that’s oversimplifying it,” Dan says, rolling his hips forward smoothly to grind their cocks together. Phil closes his eyes for a minute, hands flying up to grip Dan’s waist tightly and pull him down again when he tries to pull back a little bit. Dan smiles, pressing their foreheads together.

“Why don’t you explain it to me again,” Phil pants, hips tilting up when Dan snakes his hand between them to press into the bulge in his underwear. 

“We fuck in the middle of your flat, which happens to be on the floor,” he says, leaning in to press kisses to Phil’s neck as he slips his hand into his pants. “It’s an energy exchange, it’ll charge the spell,” he says, nipping at his earlobe and stroking silky smooth skin. Phil’s digging his fingers in now, probably leaving bruises; heat pools in Dan’s stomach at the thought. “And I love you. And it’s more fun than the other ways I could charge it.” he finishes, pulling Phil out of his pants entirely. He looks down, takes in the way they look together and has to kiss Phil. 

Phil gasps into his mouth, one hand stroking hard up Dan’s back and one gripping his ass, like he’s worried Dan’s going somewhere. Dan sighs, stroking both of their cocks together and relishing in the way Phil groans, mouth going slack against Dan’s. He’s been worked up since Dan got here, practically attacking him as soon as he walked in the door. They haven’t seen each other in a few days, and that’s quickly becoming a rarity. 

Dan pulls away impatiently, licking his own hand and wrapping it around Phil’s cock, pressing his thumb against the ridge and leaning forward to bite down on his shoulder again. Phil hisses and pulses in Dan’s hand, mouthing aimlessly at Dan’s neck and squeezing his waist tightly. He jerks his arm faster, smiling when Phil leans up to kiss him desperately, biting down hard on Dan’s bottom lip as he tenses up and comes all over them both, panting into his mouth as they kiss through it. Phil’s like this when he comes; wants to be as close as possible, wants them as connected as they can be. It’s sweet and hot and Dan can’t really get enough either, kissing him just as desperately. 

About two seconds later Phil’s shoving Dan back, using his grip on his waist to wrestle him to the floor, kissing him even as they’re both giggling at the clumsiness of it. Dan feels like he’s been close for ages and when Phil ducks down to wrap his mouth around the head of his dick and suck, his eyes slam shut as he teeters embarrassingly close to the edge. Phil obviously knows it, too; he pulls off and Dan can hear his quiet laughter. He opens his eyes and his face burns as he meets Phil’s gaze; Phil looks like he’s on the verge of making fun of him, but he just sinks back down, swallowing Dan’s cock deeper. Dan moans helplessly as he feels it rising up and when Phil presses a spit-wet finger against his hole he’s gone, vision whiting out as he slumps back against the floor. 

Phil crawls up and kisses him, and Dan clings, pulling him down and pressing his face to his chest, arms wrapped tight around him. Phil holds him just as tightly. It’s quiet, momentarily, and Dan closes his eyes, tries to focus vaguely on his intentions for keeping this place safe for Phil, helped along by the sound of Phil’s evening heartbeat in his ear. He knows Phil doesn’t really care, isn’t one hundred percent sure it’ll make a difference, but he trusts Dan and he’s interested and it makes him happy to participate in what he calls Dan’s “witchy things”. It’s a good spell, he thinks idly, the same one he has in the corners of his own flat. It could just be coincidence, he supposes, but he’s always felt safe there. 

“Is it like a cell phone,” Phil asks suddenly, interrupting the silence, and Dan gets distracted by the way he can feel the rumble in his voice where his face is pressed against his collarbone as he speaks. It takes a minute for the actual words to sink in and when they do, Dan has to lean up on his elbow and stare at Phil, incredulous. 

“Is...what like a cell phone?” he asks slowly, smiling a little bit at the tiny marks of frustration on Phil’s face at having to explain something he thinks is blatantly obvious; the wrinkle on his forehead, the annoyed set of his mouth. Things Phil doesn’t even do consciously but that make Dan want to play dumb, wind him up a little. 

“Y’know, the spell. The bag on the windowsill,” he gestures, flipping his wrist around in the direction of the kitchen, which doesn’t even have a window and is not, in fact, where Dan put the spell bag. “Do you have to recharge it?” he asks, and Dan can hear the air quotes even if Phil doesn’t actually make the hand gesture. 

He rolls his eyes. “No, it’s not like a cell phone,” he says, flopping back down next to him on the floor. 

“You’re sure?” Phil asks, and he’s - leering, giving Dan the best elevator eyes he can manage while they’re laying down in the hallway. 

Dan snorts, shaking his head. “Positive. I don’t need an excuse for you to fuck me on the floor, though,” he says, giggling when Phil sticks his fingers in his ribs and climbs on top of him, pressing a kiss to his laughing mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> biggest ty to nef for being my cheerleader <3


End file.
